


Lightning In A Bottle

by tscSNK (tsc)



Series: #ereriweek2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Ereri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was far too hot in the tent for Levi to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning In A Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> ereri week day four: fireflies.

Levi wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, all he knew was that it was dark, and the fire was still quietly crackling outside of the tent.  He turned his head to the side to see Eren sleeping soundly beside him, and he couldn’t help the fond smile that graced his lips.

Apparently this was a tradition with Eren’s group of friends that he’d been invited to.  He had no interest in camping, but he wanted to come because Eren wanted him to. And being that Eren meant the world to Levi, here he was laying awake in the middle of the night unable to sleep.

The man closed his eyes and shifted on the mat underneath him before sighing.  It was hot inside the tent, being the middle of the summer and all, and he always had trouble sleeping when it was warm as it only made him uncomfortable.

He looked back to Eren before leaning over to press his lips to the boy’s forehead quickly.

Careful not to wake him up, Levi slid out of their makeshift bed and crawled out of the tent, slipping his sandals on as soon as he was on his feet.  He rubbed his eyes before letting them adjust to the dark surroundings before shuffling towards one of the chairs that had taken one of the flashlights hostage.

He looked around the campsite before turning the light on to see if anyone else happened to be awake, but all he was met with was darkness and silence.

Levi headed out of the campsite soon after and made his way down the path towards the beach.  They had spent the majority of the afternoon at the water, skipping rocks and floating around until the tide was in.  They killed another few hours playing games on the small field above the beach, and he showed off his lack of skill in volleyball. He couldn’t count how many times he sent the ball flying straight to the back of Bertholdt’s head.

He took a deep breath once he made it back to the field.  He stretched his arms above his head and took in the fresh air.  Being by the water with the air significantly cooler, he was feeling better already.

Levi hopped up onto the picnic tabletop and stared out over the water, turning off the flashlight to enjoy the view. The nearly full moon was bright overhead and there were no clouds in the sky, so the full light was being reflected off of the waves that were quietly crashing off of the rocks below.

The surroundings were calming and Levi was feeling more at ease than he was in the humid tent.  He swung his legs side-to-side and hummed quietly to himself. It wasn’t much longer after that that he leaned back to lie on the tabletop to stare up at the stars. It was safe to say the man could easily have fallen asleep if it weren’t for the fact he was outside with bugs and who knows what else.

He wasn’t exactly sure how long he lay on the table staring up at the constellations above him, but he was brought back to reality when he heard footsteps coming down the path from the campsites. He was momentarily on edge, not knowing if the footsteps belonged to a human or an animal, and he wasn’t prepared to ward off bears or cougars.

“I knew I’d find you here.”  A familiar voice said, reaching closer and closer to where Levi was.

Levi turned his head up to see Eren walking up to the picnic table with a lit up bottle in his hands.  The man sat up and shuffled over so his boyfriend had a place to sit, before really getting a look at the bottle in his hands.

“How did you get those in there?” Levi asked, staring at the fireflies flitting around the inside of the plastic bottle.

Eren held it up in front of him and grinned. “When I was younger I used to catch fireflies that were in my backyard, when Mikasa and Armin and I would camp out in the summer.  I got really good at catching them by hand.  It was good practice for my hand eye coordination, I guess.  There were a bunch in our campsite when I got out of the tent and I saw the big Coke bottle sitting on the table so I got to work, otherwise I would have been here sooner.  Used to call it lightning in a bottle, you know.”  He explained before sliding up onto the table beside Levi.  “Couldn’t sleep?”  He asked, setting the bottle down on the picnic table seat beside him.

Levi slowly shook his head as he looked back over the water now that he was upright once more.  “No.  The tent was too hot.”

Eren yawned and nodded before leaning to rest his head on Levi’s shoulder.  “It was quite warm, I’m sorry.  I know how you—“

“Shh, don’t worry about it.”  Levi said softly, turning to press his lips to the top of Eren’s head.  “I’ve never been one for camping, really.  But I wanted to spend the weekend running around the forest with my boyfriend.”

Eren laughed quietly at that and Levi could feel him nodding against his shoulder.  “Tomorrow we’re gonna pretend like we’re little kids again and go for hide and seek in the dark.  We’ve played on teams for the last few years, ever since Jean fell out of a tree because he’s a fucking idiot and thought he could climb a tree safely in the dark and we had to rush him to the hospital because he broke his leg…” Eren trailed off and took a deep breath.  “Do you wanna be my teammate?”

“Of course, is that even a question?” Levi asked, an amused lilt to his voice as Eren yawned again.  “Are you going to fall asleep on me?”

“Mm maybe.”

A small smile played on Levi’s lips and he shifted back on the table to lie down once more, pulling Eren down with him gently. Eren was quick to adjust himself, resting his head in the nook of Levi’s neck and throwing his arm over his body.

“This is better.”  Eren mumbled against Levi’s skin, which sent a slight chill down the man’s spine.  “The sun is probably gonna rise soon, so we should get as much sleep now as we can. And by we, I mean you.”

“You’re right.” Levi mumbled before a yawn took its place and he could feel sleep slowly coming for him.  “Sleep well.”

He heard Eren hum quietly beside his ear, and all else was lost to the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks below.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank everyone for the kudos and comments over the last few days! they brighten my day :D
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr!](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
